


There's a Place for Us (You Know the Movie Song)

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven may have missed the signs of something deeper between Charles and Erik, but she's not about to let that stop her from understanding their relationship as best she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Place for Us (You Know the Movie Song)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiromori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiromori/gifts).



> Based off this prompt:
> 
> What does Raven think of Charles and Erik's relationship (either as friends or lovers)? Does she know they're together? If so, how did she find out?

They are all meant to be preparing for tomorrow’s battle, but instead of trying to eat her food in peace, Raven is nervous. 

She knows that this was the goal of all of their training, but it feels different now that the theory is now reality.

Moira must notice her unease, because just after the plates are cleared, she says, “Relax, Raven. I promise that everyone else is just as nervous as you are. Maybe more so. I’m pretty sure there’s something about to ignite between Charles and Erik.”

The last sentence is almost an afterthought, Raven thinks, as if the thought of something going on between Charles and Erik was obvious. “What do you mean?” she asks, because she’s yet to notice anything.

“You mean you haven't noticed them looking at each other? I thought they were pretty obvious back there, during and after Kennedy's speech.”

Raven shakes her head, because she’s spent too many years at Charles’ side to always pay attention to what he does with everyone.

Now she thinks that she’s been blind to something that should have been as bright as day.

There are still a few hours left before they should sleep, and now she wants to ask that question for herself.

-

With no better place to wait for Charles, Raven takes a seat right outside his study. Everyone knows that their chess games in the evening can last for hours, but she figures that tonight’s might be shorter than most.

Raised voices break through the door; Charles and Erik are deep in some argument, though just as she thinks that someone will walk out screaming, she hears a deep thud and the sound of broken glass.

Instinct takes over, and she opens the door just in time to see Charles and Erik in a heated embrace. Erik’s mouth is red and wet on Charles' as she walks in.

Nothing, so far as she can tell, is distracting them from each other; they pay her no attention and start to kiss with a passion that Raven had only ever seen in the movies.

She squeals as they continue to kiss and quickly leaves before she sees anything else.

She knows well enough what Charles is like when he has someone to focus on, and it is not something she wants to see again.

-

Sleep is hard to come by, her mind sorting through the brief look at what Charles and Erik are capable of.

There is passion - no doubt about that - and she also knows that there is a deep respect that neither man speaks of often.

They wouldn't argue as much as they did if their respective opinions couldn't take a few slight blows.

But as she thinks about the two of them now, she catches herself wondering about how she'd missed all the signs that they'd wanted each other. Her mutation has always meant that she's good at reading body language, but this time she seems to have missed it all.

She’s known Charles for over ten years and this one time, she misses the entire beginning of a relationship. She remembers all of Charles’ other relationships - short as they were - and this one fits all of them to a tee.

Charles’ infatuation being the shining example of his intentions.

There is nothing she can do about Charles and Erik now. She has to make it through tomorrow before she can worry.

-

Hunched over, and clearly dead, Sebastian Shaw’s form moves effortlessly through the air before Erik drops it unceremoniously on the sand.

Despite the fact that their original goal has been achieved, there’s an odd look between Charles and Erik. Surely Erik won’t need that helmet anymore.

Just as Raven wants to say something about it, Erik raises his hand and starts to hold scores of missiles at bay.

Charles has a stunned look on his face, but Raven almost knows enough to stand aside. This battle is between the two of them, and the two of them alone.

Charles pleads, as only he can, and Erik’s determination doesn’t waver.

Only when she hears Charles say, "Can't my love, and my respect, be enough to sway you?" does she think that there could be a positive outcome to all of this.

Charles’ love has always been freely given - she has always been the prime example - but so far she hasn’t seen any indication of it being reciprocated by Erik.

Thinking that Erik’s hand will drop, she braces herself near the remnants of the broken Blackbird.

No missiles hiss towards them, though. Nothing changes.

Erik’s hand remains the same, just before he says, “It is not in my nature to shy away from conflict, but you are my family. All of you, and Charles, you are first and foremost in my thoughts. I will not leave you.”

Gracefully, the missiles drop into the ocean. Charles’ right hand rises to his temple and with that, Raven knows that this battle is over.

Peace, such as it is, will not be easy. 

But with Charles, nothing ever is.

Hopefully, she thinks, Erik will realize the full extent of Charles’ determination.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [redacted] for the beta.
> 
> Title is from the Dire Straits song "Romeo and Juliet".


End file.
